


The Warm and Fuzzies

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Frustrated isak, Horny Chris, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sassy Isak, Sexual Frustration, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, annoyed Chris, lame jokes, mentions of adult themes, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Phone conversation between Isak and Chris. Kinda fluffy lol but not too sweet, just a minor toothache :)





	The Warm and Fuzzies

**Author's Note:**

> Im actually starting to like writing phone conversation like in my past fic so here's another one. Hope you like :) left side is Isak and right side is Chris.

** <3 Chris <3 **

 

 **Chris!**  

 **Chris!**  

 **Chris!**  

 **Chris!**  

 **Answer me!**  

**Chris!**

 

_Jesus Christ, man!_

_I was shaving_  

_You wanna get rid of me that badly?_

 

**Melodramatic much?**

**Anyway, you won't guess what I found out!**

 

 _Telling me what I can and can't do now?_  

_Controlling much?_

 

 **Chris be serious!**  

**This is important**

 

_Now i really know you wanna get rid of me_

_Sirius died and now you want to kill me too?_

_For shame, Isak. I thought I was fucking you good enough to not want my death_

 

 **Omg! Chris, just stop!**  

**Just listen, please**

 

 _Okay, okay_  

_Sorry_

 

**We both know you're not sorry, Chris**

**But…**

**Guess wha- nevermind, I don't want to go through that again**

**Anyway, I just got the results back from the doctor and….**

 

 _And? Come on, Isak_  

_And you say I'm melodramatic_

 

**You're such a killjoy**

 

_One killjoy must know the next_

_So tell me, I've been waiting a week for those results_

 

**Well… what you guessed was true, I am a bit too big to carry one child so...**

 

_So?_

 

**We're having twins! Baby 2 was hiding behind Baby 1! isn't it exciting?**

 

 _Sysbfidbsjsussb_  

_Fucking hell, Isak! Are you serious?_

 

**No, Sirius died but I am Isak and I am 100% sure**

 

 _Fuck, baby_  

 _No jokes right now_  

_We need a bigger place_

 

 **You're right, sorry**  

**We do need a bigger place but i really love our apartment and if we move I want it to be somewhere I'm comfortable raising a family and settling down at**

 

 _Living permanently?_  

_Baby, it's gonna take a while to find a house where we're both comfortable in to spend our lives at_

 

**I know that but I don't want to keep moving every time I get pregnant because we both know you aren't stopping at twins**

**I don't want to disrupt our children's lives by moving every time**

**It is gonna take a while but it'll be worth it**

**Please, just think about it at least**

 

 _Okay, fine_  

_But you know we need to find a place and get it before the babies are born?_

_The chances of that are at 50% I think_

 

 **I know that but let's just try, please**  

**I don't want to keep moving with our children every time I get pregnant, they'll grow to resent us for usurping their lives**

 

 _I know that, baby, believe me, I do_  

 _When I get home, we'll start looking_  

_Okay?_

 

 **Yeah, thank you**  

**I love you :)**

 

 _Love you too, baby_  

_You cook anything?_

 

**Right now, I'm rolling my eyes at you**

**As if I would risk not cooking knowing that you'll ride my ass for the whole day until I do**

 

 _Ahhh… I'd like to think I'm more of an ass driver but I guess rider works_  

_Hmmm_

_But, of course I rather your cooking than take out_

_I'm all for equality and stuff but I still want my baby to have a cooked meal ready for me when I get home_  

_Same as how I'll cook for you if you're out_

 

 **Lol! Chris we both know you can't cook for shit**  

**Nice try by the way**

 

_Why, thank you. Wasn't my best performance but… What can ya do?_

 

**Tell the truth, maybe?**

 

 _Hmmm_  

_So, what are we doing tonight?_

 

**Thats a trick question, isn't it?**

**You know exactly what's happening tonight**

 

_Wow, you're scaring me now_

 

**Lol, that's what happens when you in a long term relationship**

**You know what your partner is thinking when they say certain things**

 

 _That is both a good and bad thing_  

_I decided that I don't like it_

_Let's break up and get back together a couple months later_

_That should get me a little bit out of your system_

 

**No! If we do break up, somebody else will be ‘up in my system’ and I'm positive you don't want that, right?**

 

_What the fuck is that question? Of course not!_

 

 **It was your idea**  

 **Plus**  

**Are you forgetting that I'm also pregnant?**

 

_Okay, let's forget this conversation, it's making me angry_

 

 **You brought it up but I don't mind**  

**So… tonight? What exactly are you gonna do to me?**

 

 _Well, well_  

_Curious thing aren't you? You know, you're quite the slut, Isak_

_I still don't know how people believe you're innocent_

 

**Hahaha, of course they believe**

**The only dick I ride is yours so of course you'll know I'm not innocent**

 

_And it'll be the only one you ride if I have anything to say about it_

 

 **Ooo should I call the police? You sound mighty possessive there**  

**Are you one of those psychos who are like “ _If I can't have you then no one else can”?_**

 

 _Lol_  

_No, I'll be the psycho who ties you to my bed and have my way with you_

_But then again, I did that before and I really can't handle your whining afterwards so no, I rather not be a psycho if you're the prize_

 

**Are you really insulting me, Chris?**

**Hmph, I have lots of power over you, you know**

 

 _Yeah, unfortunately_  

_I'm stuck with you forever_

_… Omg! A single tear just left my eye, the horror!_

 

**Again, Melodramatic much?**

 

_What can say? You've been rubbing off on me in more ways than one ;)_

 

 **Ugh. Seriously?**  

**I swear, if you had your way you'd have me in your bed every day**

 

 _Well you are irresistible, Isak_  

_What do you expect from a hot-blooded guy like me?_

 

**To tell you the truth, nothing much**

**I fully expected you to be a Sex fiend but damn, it's like all you think about is my ass**

 

_That's not true! I think about those succulent lips too_

_I mean, have you seen you?_

_How could I ever resist you? Worse is the fact that you're my boyfriend, my pregnant boyfriend_

_You know how hot it is to see carrying_ **My children?** _My children, no one else's, its fucking hot_

 

 **Chris**  

**I get it, please stop**

**You're making me blush**

 

 _Good_  

_You know, I remember when you were so fucking shy when we got together and now you wanna break my dick any chance you get_

_I think I created a Nymphomaniac_

_To tell you that truth, I'm happy with that :)_

 

 **Ccchrrisssss**  

**Sttttooopp**

 

 _I think I've gone round the bend_  

_I can definitely hear you whining that in my head_

 

**God, you're so embarrassing**

 

 _Sorry but I prefer Daddy_  

_God is too… you know_

 

 **For fucks sake**  

**This chain of conversation is finished before you stress me out**

 

_Haha okay, baby_

_I'm sorry :)_  

_Sooooo… what are you wearing right now?_

 

 **No**  

**Just… no**

 

_Why? Why is it wrong for a man to partake in pleasuring himself from phone Sex?_

 

**Which scripture verse were you reading halfway through writing that sentence?**

**Chris, you're at work!**

**I do not want another call from your boss telling me that phone Sex isn't allowed in the office!**  

**That was so embarrassing!**

 

 _Jeez, can't a man ever masturbate peacefully?_  

 _I can't help it_  

_You haven't been putting out for a fucking month, how do you think I feel right now?_

 

 **Well then…**  

**Excuse me for not putting out!**

 

_Here we go… Omg_

  
** ** _ Isak sent a Voice note _

 

**No no no… I didn't realise that I'm some whore who spreads their legs for you whenever you want**

**You think I don't have stuff to do than having Sex 24/7?**  

 **For fucks sake, Chris!**  

 **I'm pregnant with YOUR children! I apologize if I'm simply too tired to lay on my back like a good little whore and open my legs for you**  

 **You never take into consideration my feelings, it's all about you**  

**School has been hectic and now these babies are sapping even more of my energy**

**Don't you think I'm trying? You think I don't also feel horny? Believe me, Chris, I do**

**I'm not rejecting you just to be an asshole**  

**I'm tired Chris**

**So damn tired and I'm sorry if I'm not taking care of your needs but I need you to focus on my needs for once**

**I just want to spend some time with you just talking and cuddling on our couch, I just want you to ask me how my day has been, to kiss me hello or see you later, to reassure me that everything will be okay**

**But you're not doing that. You don't realise that I've already gave up a lot of things for you, for us. I'm not trying to imply anything by that but…**

**All I ask in return is comfort and reassurance**

**I love you so much and I just want you to show me the same instead of making be feel like a whore**

  
  
**Chris sent a Voice note**

 _…_  

 _Isak_  

_I… I didn't realise_

_God, I'm such an idiot_

_I'm sorry for making you feel that way_

_You're right, you gave up spending time with your friends to be with me, you gave up so much and… Fuck! Baby I'm sorry_

_I've been so stressed lately and I'm sorry for pressuring you_

_I know… I know that just because we're together doesn't mean we have to have Sex everyday_

_It's just the way I am, I don't want to bring up anything but, it's just what I was used to and I'm sorry for projecting those feelings onto you_

_It wasn't my intention to ever make you feel like a whore. You're so irresistible, Isak. I just can't help myself sometimes_

_I promise that as soon as it's the weekend, I'll pamper you to your hearts content.  You shouldn't even be telling me to pamper you, it's something I should do whenever I can and for that,_

_I'm sorry_

_I love you so much, never ever doubt that_

_Both you and those babies are my world_

 

**Now you're making me cry!.. :’(**

**I love you too, My Chris**

**You're my forever <3**

 

_Forever and ever <3 _

_My Isak_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this one, please leave a comment and Kudos :)


End file.
